


one night

by lovejose



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejose/pseuds/lovejose





	one night

他们很早就失去能和对方坐下来心平气和聊聊天的能力，有的只是相看两厌的本能。

没有任何一个他们曾经共同的朋友会相信他们走到了这一步，就像直到现在那两个Luis还一边一个旁敲侧击的想撮合他们复合——

Pep永远都是那个心软被说动的角色，他痛恨这样，但他又的的确确站在了Jose家门口，深夜，傻兮兮的套头毛衣，一大捧双手才抱得过来玫瑰。

真他妈的妙极了！

Pep在立刻就走和把花扔下立刻就走两个选择间徘徊了一会，选择了第三种：扔下花，翻墙头。

低矮的大门和阳台当然都拦不住一直锻炼保持身材的前•职业运动员，Pep身姿矫健的攀上第三层阳台，嘀咕着骂前男友喜欢睡在最高处的破习惯。

拍了拍衣服上的灰，Pep完全没有私闯民宅的自觉，敲了敲阳台的落地玻璃窗。

老实说，他有些怀念这样。虽然这种半夜翻墙头只为见女朋友一面的小年轻行为在他现在的年纪看起来足够幼稚——但是相隔二十年，他还是干了同样的事……当然，如果想做到完全一样还要看里面那人配不配合。

窗帘被拉开，那张他曾经，Pep坚持加上曾经这个词，爱过的脸如同戏剧开场般出现在帷幕后。

阴郁的隐藏在黑暗里。

噢，操！

Pep在心里骂了一声。

下一秒玻璃门就被拉开：“你他妈说什么？”

Pep这才发现自己不自觉地把心里想的事说了出来，随即耸耸肩，抬脚把自己卡进去，顺手关上门。

“唔唔……”

想让一个人不说话最好的方法当然是堵住他的嘴——不，不，别想那么多，Pep可不敢用嘴堵上去，除非他想被咬的鲜血淋漓。

吃一堑长一智的前巴萨队长一边怀念着曾经乖巧的小翻译，一边抽出Jose睡袍的腰带从后面捆住他的手。

噢，操！

Pep又骂了一声，他真是爱死Jose裸身穿睡袍的好习惯了。

Jose被Pep抵在玻璃上，光滑的肌肤赤裸着贴上冰凉的玻璃，而身后贴上来在他耳边吹气的男人却是那么火热，一冷一热同时袭来，Jose悲愤地想着男人果然是感官动物——他竟然硬了！

“这么快？我还以为要等我蒙上你眼睛才会！”

耳边传来前男友低沉的调笑声，若在平时Jose早已口齿伶俐的尽数喷了回去，只是在这种全面受压制的时刻，逞强并不是什么好主意……更何况那个该死的早有预谋的堵上了他的嘴！

Pep并没有想在这种时候为难Jose，只是不知何时起他们间只剩这般习惯性的争吵…其实也算不上争吵，只是对方每说一句就会下意识的回嘴反击。

或许是时间磨灭了曾经的深情，只能靠争吵在对方心中留下一席之地。

又或许所有的深情只属于一个人，而他，也会疲惫。

狠狠咬上他的脖颈，Pep环住想要挣扎的Jose，手伸到前面握住他的阴茎上下滑动。

疼痛和快感同时刺激着中枢神经，Jose弓起背想要蜷缩起来。

Pep松口，看着Jose脖颈处渗出血迹的牙印，快感袭遍全身——这是他给Jose的烙印，是Jose属于他的证明！

眼底的疯狂逐渐归于平淡，Pep将Jose翻过来面对他，取下塞着他嘴的手帕，半跪下为他口交。

短短几分钟Jose脑子里过了千百遍的脏话冲出口却变成断断续续的喘息和细碎的呻吟。

双手被束缚住无法动作，只能难耐的不停扭动挺腰，想让下面得到更多照顾。

Pep捏了捏Jose鼓起的阴囊，抬头看了眼满面潮红咬住嘴唇的别扭家伙，整个儿含了进去。

“呜……”

Jose几乎立刻就软了，绵长的呻吟带着些许颤抖，眼眶迅速泛红盈满泪水，呜咽着挺动下身想要更多。

Pep在他即将高潮时用舌尖抵住铃口，估摸着Jose想要骂人的时机，埋进一根手指。

“砰！”

Jose的叫骂被硬生生憋回去，倒抽一口凉气，猛地仰头，后脑撞上玻璃窗。

Pep看着刚刚因高潮红了眼眶这下彻底因疼痛簌簌掉眼泪的梨花带雨前男友，又好气又好笑。

直起身捏住他下颚吻上去，含糊的威胁着：“敢咬就艹哭你。”

粗糙的牛仔裤摩擦着Jose原本就即将高潮的阴茎，终于让他释放出来。

彻底软下去的Jose被Pep捞起，趁机进入第二根手指。

无力反抗的Jose那可怜兮兮的乖巧模样十分惹人怜爱。也只有这时候他才会听话，Pep心不在焉的想着，专注给Jose做好扩张。

Jose总是习惯了享受的…即使是在床上也得Pep伺候的舒舒服服才会张开双腿。曾经他们看对方还顺眼的时候，Pep宠他宠的让知情人士纷纷以为Jose才是在上面的那个……Pep也从不反驳，Jose乐意说什么就让他说去，反正自家床笫间那点私事自己清楚就好。

Jose的嗓音低沉粗哑，但在床上偏偏叫的极好听，哪怕是粗俗的脏话被他在床上一叫也显出软绵绵的娇声娇气来。

Pep喜欢Jose在床上喊他的名字的声音，短短两个音节的爆破音夹杂在Jose短促的呼吸中，每次都足以让Pep提前缴械。

只是Pep不曾知道，在他的Jose口中，另一个人同样是两个音节的名字会变得多么甜腻柔软。①

自从他们开始争吵，Jose就不肯在床上唤过他，只有在攀至顶峰时无意间才会泄出少的可怜的呻吟。

就像现在……

Pep泄愤似的往Jose体内熟悉的敏感点戳了戳，只收获了愈发急促的呼吸和抖得风中落叶般的身体。

只剩嘴硬的Jose挡不住身体诚实的反应，分泌更多肠液打湿Pep的手。

Pep含住Jose耳垂轻咬，抽出手指。Jose浑身颤抖，只能更紧的贴上Pep。

Pep踢开牛仔裤，捞起Jose一条腿环在腰间，抵在入口处缓缓进入。

“Et trobo a faltar, meu amor.”②

听到曾经熟悉的话语，Jose蓦地抬头，哭得有些红肿的眼睛闪闪发亮。

Pep失笑，他太熟悉这种光芒了，不是感动也不是示弱，而是挑衅……当然也只有他的Jose能将挑衅做得像是勾引。

Pep毫无压力的承认自己被勾引了，抬了抬Jose的臀，猛地冲了进去。

“啊……”

完全没料到Pep会不按常理出牌，Jose很难分辨他心里究竟是憎恶更多还是满足更多。他向来是个能够当断则断的人，只是当遇上一个黏糊糊的前男友——就像现在，在他们发誓不会再看彼此一眼后，这家伙还能翻墙头来…来上他！Jose实在不知道该怎么解决这段孽缘。

Luis对他说不再爱Pep嗤之以鼻，但他是真的，真心实意的不再爱了。即使身体仍然记得熟悉的感觉，心也再回不去了。

Jose向来如此决断。

Pep似乎是不满Jose的走神，微微弯了腰整个儿托起他的臀，抬高，就着悬空的姿势更深的顶进去。

Jose被顶得失语，泪眼朦胧的看向Pep，看着他额角细密的汗水和脖颈处鼓起的青筋，如此熟悉又如此陌生……Jose决定不再去想，放任自己沉醉在肉体的快感中——毕竟这个男人比他更了解自己的身体，毕竟他身上的每处敏感点都是这个家伙开发的。

另一条腿放弃想要踏在地面上的幻想，认命的勾住Pep的腰。Pep对Jose的识时务很是满意，作为回报，他不再刻意忽略那个点，稍稍退出一截再狠狠顶上Jose那唯一的弱点。

Jose只觉得眼前一花，他依旧睁着眼，却看不到Pep，只有无数星星在一片空白里飞舞。

“T'estimo.”

像是他的幻觉，又不像。如果是他的幻觉，怎么会出现Pep，又怎么会是t'estimo……③

Pep的声音依旧环绕在耳边，一声声的重复着那个词。Jose只觉得他的脑子一片浆糊，强烈的生理快感让他想不起来操他的是谁，想不起来他爱的是谁。

他张嘴，却发不出任何声音——他根本不知道他想要呼唤的是谁！

用力攀着Pep不算宽阔的肩背，仿佛溺水的人得到一块浮板。

Jose再一次高潮了。

被插射的快感太过强烈，后穴不受控制的自动收绞，湿暖紧致的内里让Pep几乎立刻就射了出来。

理智渐渐回笼的两人互相看了一眼，分开缠绕在一起的躯体，拔出时Jose甚至能听到“啵”的一声！同样的快感，同样的筋疲力尽，Jose并不觉得羞耻。

腿软的几乎站不住，Jose靠着早已被他体温捂热的玻璃，一如既往的冷静。

“Estamos nunca voltar a ficar juntos.”④

Pep当作没听到般，脱下上衣为Jose擦拭下面流出的精液然后将他抱上床。

“Boa noite, amor.”⑤

Pep等了很久，久到他都以为枕着他手臂发出均匀呼吸声的Jose已经睡着时，一声低不可闻的耳语传来……

“Bona nit, Pep.”⑥

 

 

① 一直觉得卡叔叔名字占便宜，Aitor一拖长调子喊起来各种缠绵（。  
② 加泰语：我想你，我的爱。  
③ 加泰语：我爱你。作鸟鸟觉得幻觉里只会出现卡叔叔~  
④ 葡语：我们再也回不去了。  
⑤ 葡语：晚安，吾爱。深情的瓜渣~  
⑥ 加泰语：晚安。让鸟鸟显得不要辣么无情，怎么也得说句话嘛……


End file.
